Closer
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: A rendezvous quickly turns passionate between the alien hero Ben 10 and his girl. It's another thing when Mac and Bloo stumble upon this secret relationship, and what happens next. (#2 Fusionfall one shot. Ben x OC. I hope you enjoy).


**Hey guys. I'm back!**

 **AND I deleted my Epic Mickey story on the count of I didn't want to do it anymore. Yep. Had to scrap that idea.**

 **But hey, at least I got this out. And I will point out, I'm no Fusionfall expert and there is not much romance out there these days (in my opinion) so hopefully, this works out.  
**

 **I own nothing at all except this plot and my wonderful OC. Enjoy.**

* * *

Clanks echoed through the pristine white and blue corridor as someone ran in a hurry. The glass walls on her left showed her reflection.

A red leather jacket with the sleeves pulled up to reach her elbows, a black top, blue jeans, leather red boots, bracelets on her wrists and a silver heart necklace around her neck, bouncing against her chest as she kept going.

It also displayed the tended grounds of the complex. Dexlabs Headquarters, the home base of the resistance operation set in Downtown. One of the most – scratch that – the _most_ fortified place on Earth. Who would have thought that a hometown girl would become part of the fight against Fuse? Georgethe sure didn't.

Days turned in months, until it came to the point when time became a blur to her. Every day she spent, she took part in whatever she could to help make a difference. And she had those that she could depend on.

Being taken under Anakin's wing and help better train her, to defend herself, to be capable of whatever she set her mind to. Even if he acts like an overprotective dad, she was still grateful. Especially after losing her parents in a terrible car crash. She needed him.

Aside from Ahsoka, she had great friends. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup for some girl time. Mac and Bloo for getting into some mischief. Lance, Ilana and Rex to be around others of her age. KND Sector V for some extra training.

But most of all, her best friends. Kevin Levin, Gwen Tennyson and –

She smiled to herself as she almost reached the rendezvous point. She breathed out in a warm, excited breath as she headed towards pretty much the most important person in her life. Her closest friend. Her brave comrade. Her everything.

"Ben."

 **OOO**

It had been almost two weeks since they last saw each other. He was worried she wouldn't be able to make it. After almost getting caught by General Skywalker in one of the hanger bays, he was sure he wouldn't see Ge for a while. She did say they shouldn't be seen together until it all blows over. Ever since then, Ben couldn't stand still for even a single moment. He tried to distract himself by training new recruits, going to team meetings (and on time too!) and being out on the field. But this time, not even bashing Fusion freaks can keep a certain brown eyed beauty out of his head.

So when his phone vibrated while he watched some Sumo Slammers in his room last night, he practically leaped out of bed after seeing it was from Ge. And that their meet up spot was good enough for them not to be spotted.

The moment their eyes locked on each other, Ge's desire clashed with Ben's lust. His hair looked ruffled and his face looked a bit scrapped. His shirt was wrinkled and his sneakers were scuffed. Yet, that didn't take away the sight of Ben's muscles flexing as he was about to make a move. To her, he looked incredible.

But seeing her again; it felt like a century had passed, she looked radiant.

The moment she arrived to their secret spot, he stormed over and pinned her to the wall as his lips locked onto hers. They moved with grace; his hands gripping her waist as hers held to his shoulders.

"Hi," she shyly said.

Ben looked down and grinned, "Hey."

The sun beam hit Ben's back as he leaned over her, keeping her safe from any prying eyes as he kissed again, her returning it sweetly. This part of the complex was almost always vacant. Plus the small garden surrounding the water fountain added to the warm, breathtaking mood.

Her eyes were half lidded as his warm lips left hers to kiss her neck. She sighed blissfully as his lips went up and down, his tongue leaving a blazing trail behind. She kept fidgeting as his fingers teased their way under her top, touching some skin.

"That tickles," she giggled, cheeks red and eyes dazed.

"Sorry," he grinned. His hands went back above, moving down to her legs. She moaned as he invaded her mouth again, wrapping her arms around his neck as her legs went around his waist and he held her up. His chest brushed hers and she moaned more from the friction.

"I missed you," he breathed against her moist, pulp lips.

"I missed you too." She brushed the back of his neck, her hands roaming his soft brown hair, her eyes gazing at his strong, smug eyes. She giggled as he brushed his nose in the corner of her neck. She hugged him closer, shuddering as his breath coated her.

"I dig the new look." When he heard her sigh, he smirked and bit her roughly, making her softly cry out.

"Change is good."

Ben pulled back to look up at her, gawking at her flushed cheeks, her wet lips and her brown eyes glowing vibrantly. He could never get over her.

Ever since they met the day all of Earths Combined Forces joined together at Dexlabs to begin their main objective of defeating Fuse, the moment they met in the great hall, when their eyes locked onto one another … Ben didn't believe in fate that much. But meeting Ge was no accident.

"What?" Ben was pulled of his thoughts from her soft voice to see her, waiting for an answer. Then, her bare shoulders poked out as her jacket sleeves slipped down to reveal she was sleeveless. His green eyes turned a darker shade as his lust grew. Ge felt flustered under his intense stare. "What are you staring at?"

He smirked as his hands went under her top, making her fidget again. He pressed his forehead to hers. "You," he huskily spoke before kissing her once more.

 **OOO**

"Bloo, wait up!" Mac called out. The brown haired creator ran after his imaginary friend Blooregard Q. Kazoo; Bloo for short, as they headed off to Dexlabs HQ to deliver their daily report from Mr. Herriman to Mandy directly. And so far, they were _this_ close to being late. "If we're _both_ not there, Mandy will have our necks!"

"Oh relax, will ya? We'll make it there. We won't be late."

 _A few minutes later …_

Bloo had a dull expression whereas Max had a relieved one after they left the room. "Well, we were late. But hey! At least it was Muriel who picked up our report and not Mandy. So, we're off the hook!"

"Let's just count ourselves lucky that Mandy had an emergency call to make and couldn't be in that room back there. With us. Where she would have eaten. Us. Alive!" Mac yelled, putting emphasis in his last few words, making Bloo shrill up from being yelled at in the ear.

"Ow!" He rubbed his ear. "Okay, okay, I get it! I'm sorry! Look, I'll make it up to you. Okay?" He wrapped his arm around his buddy, grinning cheekily.

Mac raised a brow at him, thinking in thought for a moment before sighing. "Oh alright." Bloo gave out a "whoo-hoo!" and a fist punch in the air.

It wasn't long before they were outside, on one the upper levels, and Mac was sure they were heading in the wrong direction. "Bloo, are you sure this is the way back?"

"Relax. I'm the all knowing Bloo. I see all – AGH!" Bloo let out a quick yelp before grabbing Mac's arm and pulled him down to hide behind the railings.

"Bloo, was is it? What's wrong?" Mac asked as Bloo's face looked torn between alarmed and amazed.

"Uh – Uh – Uh –!"

"Is it Mandy?"

"Nu-uh!"

"Is it bad?"

That's when Mac watched as Bloo's stunned face slowly turned to a scheming, sneaky grin. "Bad? Oh ho!" He grabbed the sides of Mac's head "Take a look at that!" Mac's face was turned and his eyes popped out of their eyes sockets at the sight they saw.

Two teens were by the garden, near the walkway to the lower level hallway, making out against the wall. No wonder Bloo got so excited over this. Mac peered at them and did a double take when he saw a familiar, green jacket.

"Is that … Ben?!"

Bloo snickered, "With the General's kid!" Mac gaped as Bloo tried keeping it down. "Oh my gawd, we have to get this on film! Quick! Your video camera!" Bloo searched through Mac's backpack whereas Mac struggled trying to stop him. Unfortunately, Bloo managed to get it as he tried setting it up. "Oh, which one is record?!" He kept pushing the wrong buttons when Mac swiped it away. "Wha – Mac!"

"Bloo, we can't!"

"Oh, and why pray tell, can we not?!" Bloo tried grabbing it but Mac kept it out of reach.

"Because it's wrong! Spying on them is one thing, but taping them together like – like _this_ – that's just wrong!"

"But this is good! Great even! No one else knows about this! Think of how everyone will react. How much attention this will get. How much _we'll_ get! We have to –!"

"But they're keeping it secret for a reason. Why?"

"Space issues?"

"Safety! Maybe they want to be together but can't be seen together or else our enemies; like Fuse or if one of the villains double-cross us, can use it to their advantage and do some serious damage. And not only that, if General Skywalker knows about this, he'll go all cuckoo garbanzo on us! It'll be worse than dealing with Mandy, if that's even possible …"

"Yeah … now give it here!"

"No!"

Suddenly, their tug of war ended quickly when they heard some commotion down below. Both of them peaked over cautiously …

 **OOO**

Their make out session was cut short by a sudden, "Wait."

Ben pulled away to see it was her that said it. "What?" Her arms and legs slipped down and pulled away, leaving her to hug herself as her back faced him. "What's wrong?"

"Are we sure we want to keep doing this?" Ben raised a brow as she slowly turned to the side. "I mean, meeting in secret. We've been doing this for a while now and – "

" – And you don't like it." Ben finished it. Ge looked away from his questioning stare. "Look I get it. You don't like having to lie to everyone about us and sneaking around all the time. But look, this is for the best." Ge pouted, making Ben sigh. "Hey, don't do that." He walked up and tugged her arms free, holding her hands firmly. "Look at me." She stayed still. "Ge, look at me." She sighed but reluctantly gave in. "I don't like this any more than you do, but we have to. If any of Fuse's allies found out about us – let alone, one of the villains – who knows what could happen?"

"We'd get hurt." She automatically said.

"Or worse. And if you know who finds out, he'll never let us be together." Ge growled lightly before tugging free from him.

"I don't care, dammit! I don't care anymore! I don't need Anakin's permission to see you or anyone! He's not my dad, he's not the boss of me, and he never will be! Alright?! I don't care if everyone knows or what anyone thinks cause none of that matters! It just does not," she ranted, making hand gestures and being sharp in the eyes before she felt overwhelmed and buried her face in his chest, balling his shirt in her hands, whimpering. Ben wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair, smelling perfume and rose shampoo.

"Ssh. Calm down. I'm right here." He cooed her, brushing her hair.

"Not forever. I just … I don't want him taking you away from me." She said, muffled.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay?" She shivered and held on tighter, fearing he might just vanish into thin air. "I'm not." He growled lightly. He tucked his hand around her neck and tugged her up, forcing her to see him with teary brown eyes. "Listen to me, Ge. Nothing is gonna happen. No one is gonna keep us apart. And should anything happen, I'll do everything in my power to see your face every single day and make it through every single battle just so I can hold you in my arms." Tears ran down her face as she smiled warmly at his strong, serious yet passionate words.

"Ben," she breathed out when he kissed her cheek.

"You're mine. You hear me?" He kissed her nose, then her forehead, and then her neck, sucking gently. "You're _mine_."

"Oh Ben," she whispered, smiling, "I love you."

He smirked. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her passionately, holding her above ground as her ankles crossed behind her.

 **OOO**

"Wow. So that's what Mom meant when she said ' _the_ _birds and the bees_ '. I guess this is really something we shouldn't talk about. To anyone. Right Bloo?" Mac looked to his side and did a double take. "Uh … Bloo? Are you okay, buddy?"

Right now, the blue colored imaginary friend was now balling softly so the lovely pair down below couldn't hear them. His eyes were big and chibi-like as he dramatically cried. "That was so beautiful! The humanity! The drive! The passion! It was so awe-inspiring!" Bloo blew his nose into a tissue and Mac gave a skeptical look.

"You've been watching those soap opera shows with Frankie, Eduardo and Coco, haven't you?"

"Hey! Ed was hogging all the chocolate, Frankie said I had to do something other than tee-peeing people's houses or else Herriman would have my head, and Coco was … well, being Coco." Bloo shot back.

Mac shook his head, grinning. "Look, let's just go. We need to get back to Fosters, anyway."

Bloo groaned, "Fine! But the next time we see something like this, fork over the camera! The all seeing Bloo must see and know all!"

"Well, apparently the all seeing Bloo didn't see _that_ coming, now did he?" Mac pointed his thumb over his shoulder to where they just were as the buds walked away; Bloo hitting him in the arm.

That left the lovebirds kissing each other, basking in the sun's glow.

* * *

 ***smiling dreamily***

 **Oh come on guys. How often do you read Fusionfall stories like this, or any kind of story for that matter? None? I thought so.**

 **That and I may or may not got the feels for Ben again. Hey, I'm a cartoon lover. What are you gonna do?**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed that. If you want more of this, let me know. Meanwhile, I'll be busy with stuff.**

 **So until next time, this is DG signing out. Bye guys!**


End file.
